


“You’re still mad?”

by thescienceofsherlolly



Series: Sherlollicious [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Molly is mad, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Wedding, and Sherlock IS a git, it doesn't last long, she can't stay mad at her git
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescienceofsherlolly/pseuds/thescienceofsherlolly
Summary: Molly is mad at Sherlock for failing to mention an important aspect concerning their wedding day.





	“You’re still mad?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elennemigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennemigo/gifts).



> thanks to @elennemigo over on tumblr for having the patience to wait for me to write this prompt ♥

Molly tucked her feet beneath her folded legs and poured herself her second glass of wine, staring at the enormous pile of wrapped presents sitting on 221B’s coffee table. She took a large gulp of the red liquid and seized another package, sighing heavily. A few moments later, Molly sat admiring a new coffee maker from Joan and Alan, whoever they were. She shrugged, placing the item on the coffee table and jotting down the details. Across the room, her brand-new husband, and certified git, Sherlock Holmes, watched her, his hands clasped at his lips.

“Fancy a takeaway?” She ignored him in favour of loudly ripping another gift, rolling her eyes at the His and Hers tea set from her mother. Sherlock cleared his throat and tried again, “a-aren’t we supposed to do that together?”

“We were supposed to get married together. But you couldn’t be bothered to wait for that,” Molly said coldly, scribbling on her notepad, “I’m returning them.”

He sighed, “you’re still mad?”

“Why didn’t you tell me it was a real wedding?” She spat, finally looking up at him, “I felt such a fool. All our friends and family were there. All day I was looking over my shoulder for the suspect. I thought everyone was in on it.”

Sherlock at least had the decency to look guilty. He unclasped his hands and leaned forwards, looking directly into her eyes, “I know. I was wrong. I was impatient and reckless. After Sherrinford, dating seemed tedious. I wanted to…expedite the process.”

Even though she shouldn’t, Molly couldn’t’ help but marvel at how cute Sherlock was when he was nervous and stammering, clearly worried about her reaction. In truth, she wasn’t all that mad; she was married to the man she’d been head over heels for for five years. Yes, his execution was terrible but she knew what she’d gotten herself in for. This was the man she loved and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Surely you’re not returning the coffee maker,” Sherlock said, examining the device his parents had selected. Molly folded her arms, trying and failing not to smile as she watched him. Soon, he was smirking, “the mugs are personalised. It would be rude not to accept them.”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

“So, I’m forgiven,” he asked hopefully, gesturing their final unwrapped wedding present. His wonderful wife rolled her eyes and patted the space beside her on the sofa; he scurried over without further hesitation, pulling her into their first kiss since becoming husband and wife.

“I missed you,” he whispered against her lips when they separated, gently stroking the back of her hand. Molly giggled, a delightful blush spreading across her face.

“I missed you, too,” she took the wrapped box from her husband, reading out the name on the tag, “’congratulations on your big day. Sorry the groom’s a tosser’-“

“Ah, the Watsons,” Sherlock interrupted, rolling his eyes fondly. Apparently, John and Mary, even little Rosie, weren’t too impressed that Molly was kept in the dark about her own wedding. They had spent much of the reception convincing Molly that Sherlock did indeed love her and was not humiliating her on purpose. He elbowed her, “well?”

“You open this one,” she handed him the gift, wringing her hands, “I shouldn’t have-“

“Don’t worry. What’s done is done and we can move on with our future,” he smiled, quickly tearing away the ribbons; a DVD inscribed with ‘Hooper-Holmes wedding’ lay inside. Molly raised her eyebrows as Sherlock slipped his arm around her shoulder, “perhaps you’d like to view the day through another’s eyes.”

Molly nodded, reaching for her glass of wine, “that sounds nice.”

The newlyweds settled down on the sofa with their wine and Molly’s cat, Toby, settled between, watching their wedding day on the screen. Molly’s heart filled as she saw her mother wipe her eyes, Mummy and Daddy Holmes chattering and grinning themselves, even Mycroft looked somewhat pleased. But she loved how her groom couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her. She’d been too anxious to notice on the day. As their spectacular first dance played out on screen, Molly grasped her husband’s hand, effectively bringing his gaze down to her.

“I love you so much, you git.”

He kissed her forehead, holding her close, “I love you, too, Molly Holmes.”


End file.
